


Celebration

by BecauseSin



Series: Stingue Fall Equinox 2020 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Sort of reincarnation AU, Stingue Fall Equinox 2020, i guess, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: I just wanted to write about Rogue seeing Sting with an autumn background and falling hard hard hard. Then it became a Reincarnation AU or something like that.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Fall Equinox 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933501
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fyeahstingue Collection





	Celebration

The first Rogue saw Sting, it was in between brown and yellow hues, in a chilly afternoon that made him burrow his nose into his scarf. To be precise, he had heard him before seeing him, a over the top laugh grating on his hearing, loud enough to make him turn around and look for the source. One of his best decisions ever, honestly. 

And the first sight, he thought he won’t be able to ever forget it. Not that he wanted to anyway.

He had been walking at that time, he forgot about his destination and everything else when he found the blond head, still laughing and clearly underdressed for the weather. The world quieted around and Rogue wasn’t able to see, hear or think about anything else but him, tunnel vision fixed on the target.

It got worse but also better, because just a second before Sting stopped his laugh and frowned before turning around. Their eyes met. And when he smiled at Rogue something fell into place.  
It didn’t take long for them to intertwine their schedules and their lives, getting to know each other. Although “knowing” seemed like a wrong way to describe the relationship between them because he couldn’t think about a time when Sting felt like a stranger. And they had also just fit into each other. as if being away had been the actual mistake.

Seeing him that day, in the middle of fall, had felt like coming home, like sighing after a long time holding his breath. And just like that, a lot of things had made sense and felt natural and obvious. So much that he didn’t need to think about them before he had done or said. It was like a permanent and pleasing deja vú.

None of them ever felt the need to look for an explanation. They had always just meant to be, one way or another. 

Rogue sometimes had fuzzy dreams, with blurred images and underwater voices, with things he knew he had never seen, and he knew Sting had them too. They had talked about them but never found an answer. The dreams didn’t make any sense but they were still unsettling enough to shake him until he could see the blond, feel his body in his arms and smell his hair.

And every year, when the leaves started to brown and fall, the same feeling came again. Melancholy settled on his bones, the need to let something go and embrace the present for what it was. 

The equinox felt like a good time to reminisce, even if it wasn’t a date for anything exactly. It felt like the right time, the same way everything else had felt right. It felt like the end, of what he couldn’t say. It also felt like a start.

Autumn was the season when he first saw Sting, and he always thought it would be the season when he would see him for the last time. When he saw him for the last time. It had been the ending, it had also been a start and it would be both again, at some point.

Therefore, every year, they lit a candle and let it be consumed by the flame through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about Rogue seeing Sting with an autumn background and falling hard hard hard. Then it became a Reincarnation AU or something like that.


End file.
